rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
GM's Journal - June 1894
Tuesday 5th June, 1894 Researching Dr. Prometheus, it is discovered that he was an apprentice of Dr. Moreau. Bella decides that research into Moreau himself will prove more fruitful as it is clear that Prometheus and Moreau are one and the same, and so the Rippers delve into research. It is discovered that one Edward Prendick encountered Moreau and claims to have seen him slain. The man now resides near Cardiff and has links to a group that the Rippers are aware of that seem to invesitgate the strange and macabre. As travel to Cardiff is in the offing, Garvin packs the strange gauntlet that was found in Scotland and was marked for return to a church in Cardiff. Wednesday 6th June, 1894 They travel to Cardiff by train. Jones 'acquires' a new pair of shoes as he travels that appear to allow him to leap great distances. Bella encounters a woman by the name of Alice Guppy who asks her about her intentions towards Prendick. Apparently satisfied that all is well, she leaves Bella, accidentally dropping a curious box behind. Bella plays with the box and discovers that it appears to be able to bend light around her! Contacting the Cardiff Lodge, they arrange for accomodations. Thursday 7th June, 1894 After breakfasting with the Cardiff lodge and discovering what they can about Prendick, Garvin and Jones go to return the Gauntlet. It is placed in the church, and then Jones persuades Garvin to take it back again. Belladonna watches the church where she believes that Garvin has left the gauntlet, certain that someone will come to pick it up, even though no-one is aware that it's been left there (or not, as the case may be ...) Friday 8th June, 1894 They visit Prendick and gain confirmation that Moreau is, indeed, dead - and therefore cannot be Prometheus as Bella has asserted. Prendick becomes highly agitated when he notices Garvin and Simm's eyes - accusing them of being "Beastmen" and running them out of his house. Saturday 9th June, 1894 Using the library at the Cardiff lodge, they discover that an animal import company called 'Prometheus Ltd' have a cargo ship that regularly docks at Liverpool. Monday 11th June, 1894 Arrive in Liverpool and Bella arranges a meeting with a Zoo in Liverpool that deals with Prometheus Ltd. She also finds out where the 'Omega' - Prometheus Ltd's ship - usually docks, and that it is due to make port this coming Saturday. Meanwhile the others arrange accomodation at the Liverpool Lodge. Tuesday 12th June, 1894 Carl and Garvin head down to the docks to ask around about the 'Omega' - they discover that the dock is always cleared when she makes port and they must therefore have their own stevedores arriving with the ship. Wednesday 13th June, 1894 Jones uses his 'magic shoes' to gain entrance to the Zoo and look at the strange animals there. He is fascinated by the Elephant. Meanwhile, the rest of the Lodge use the Liverpool Lodge's Library to do further research into Prometheus, but they turn up nothing new. Saturday 16th June, 1894 The Southend Rippers sneak into the Liverpool docks and await the arrival of the 'Omega'. When she arrives a number of Ape-Like men disembark and begin to unload crates onto the docks. Bella uses her new-found device to turn almost invisible - she looks somewhat like a ghost and hides in the shadows. Caulifloer Carl is spotted by one of the overseers that is driving the ape-men around. He attempts to bluff that he is drunk, but the overseer sees through the ruse and he and his allies take the boxer out, stabbing him repeatedly. A fight breaks out during which the Ape-men run and cower. Garvin, after trying to help an Ape-man is shot in the stomach and is lucky that he was wearing his boilerplate, or he would have died! Belladonna uses her 'ghost state' to intimidate the overseers, while Cheng blinds them with his curses allowing Jones to push them into the water. Bella is caught by a stray shot from one of the Overseers and they realise she is not a ghost, but it is too late for them and the last of them is dispatched. Sunday 17th June, 1894 Having agreed to aid the Ape-Men in becoming free of Dr. Prometheus and his overseers, in return for passage to his Island lair on board the Omega, the Southend Lodge set sail out of Liverpool for points unknown ...